Tumblr is the New eHarmony!
by Golden Storms
Summary: When a movie star follows Stella on tumblr, she doesn't believe it! Will they get to see each other between their busy schedules after days of texting and calling? -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB!

(I loved Riven being a celebrity, so why not make Brandon one? Haha!)

* * *

"Stella, you're going to be late!" I moan as I hear my mother start to climb the stairs, her voice getting louder with each step.

"A few more minutes, please!" My mother opens the door to my room and yanks off the covers that were delicately draped over me.

"Stella Rose Solaria! I am not going to be late to work again." I wince and shut my eyes as she opens the curtains, letting the bright sunlight in.

"Fine, but I get to drive." Mom sighs and leaves the room, making sure she slams the door to show her frustration. I roll over to the other side of my bed and stare at my white ceiling. Today's just another boring day. Just another school day filled with unknown emotions. Luckily I graduate next month; I can't stand one more day in that hell hole of a school.

I get up from bed and glance at the clock, making sure I'd have enough time to get ready. If I'm ready in forty five minutes, then my mom lets me drive, but if I go downstairs any sooner, my mom has to drive to make sure she's not late. My mom has enough savings to buy me a car for my own, but she's too scared that I will get into an accident. I don't get her, since she promised me a car the month I start college. Mothers.

Once I'm out of the shower, I dress as fast as I can and wrap my hair up in my pink fluffy towel. I do my usual morning routine of brushing my teeth, putting on my contacts, and all of that fun morning tasks. Finally I go back to my room and turn on my computer, while my hair products are heating up.

The only site I go on in the morning is Tumblr, since that's where I post all my personal thoughts, creative photos, and daily poems. I only have about one hundred and fifty followers, but I'm perfectly fine with that. I open up my browser and go on Tumblr, checking out the new posts and reblogs on my dashboard. I spend about ten minutes scrolling through the dash, until I stumble upon something. I lean closer to the screen, making sure I'm reading it right.

_What the hell._ I click the arrow, leading me to the top of the page, and click my tumblr account. I search through the blog page until I see the update again. _Hmm._ I bite my lip, not sure if this is real or not.

_The _Brandon Shields just followed me on Tumblr.

"How is that possible?" I say out loud, clicking on his title. It directs me to his tumblr, not sure why I'm doing this. Is this the real Brandon, or just another fake, ignorant person trying to get tumblr famous?

"Stella! You only have ten minutes!" I hear my mom's muffled voice from downstairs.

"Crap." I yell to her, "Coming!" Still not sure what to do, I click the 'ask' button and write out:

'Hey, thanks for following me! But is this really Brandon Shields?' I click send and then go back to the dashboard.

I quickly click the Post button and tell my followers I'm heading out to school. I then ruffle my hair once more in the towel and blow dry it; styling it in an easy side braid and then quickly straighten my bangs. After I'm done with my hair, I put on quick concealer for the small bags I have under my eyes. I grab my leather jacket and then my messenger bag, running down the stairs to meet my mother.

"You look nice today." She says sipping her mug of coffee. I look down at my light washed skinnies, black studded flats, loose oversized light coral tank, paired with a light brown blazer and laugh.

"Thanks, I tried." I chug down the coffee awaiting on the kitchen table, scarfing down the eggs and bacon as well.

"Here." My mom puts the dishes in the sink and then tosses me the keys. I nod at her and then we're off.

It only takes about fifteen minutes to drive to school, so I leave about twenty minutes before the first bell rings. I go to a school in a small neighborhood in Chicago. The population in my school is over four thousand, making it hard to get to class on time. I can't wait until I graduate, being able to enjoy the spacious freedom of college.

"Bye, love you." I say once I park the car, pecking my mother on the cheek. I get out of the car and run to the front lawn of the school and into the huge building. There are tons of students already talking about graduation, prom, and all the perks of being a senior. I roll my eyes and walk the crowded hallways until I reach my small, tall locker.

"Hey beautiful!" I turn around and find my best friend Bloom running up to me, embracing me in a big hug. I smell her Wonderstruck perfume she purchased a month ago, filling my head with blank clouds.

"Hi, gorgeous." I say back, stuffing things into my locker and putting the first four classes of equipment into my bag.

"I heard Mike tried asking you out to prom." She wiggles her eyebrows and leans against the locker adjacent to me.

"Yeah, and I said no." Bloom sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I don't get you. You get asked out by the hottest guy in our class, and you say no? Come on! I want you to have fun these last two months of school, you deserve it!" She pouts and I slam my locker closed. We begin walking to our first period, Journalism. Most of my classes are electives since I had enough credits, so I took my chance and chose the easiest ones that still got looked good to the colleges I applied for. I got accepted to five out of the seven that I applied for, so I just had to choose the right one.

"I just don't think he'll be a great guy. Yes he's hot, but is he exactly the same on the inside? I don't want to go to prom with a jerk." I simply clarify as Bloom stomps her feet.

"Fine. But just promise me that you will at least take the decency to talk it out with me when the next guy asks you, okay?" She looks at me with her light green eyes and I nod. She smiles and we proceed to go up the stairs to the third floor until we're a few feet away from the door to class.

"Maybe Nicholas will ask you." Bloom says with a small smile starting to spread on her face.

"No! Never!" I laugh and nudge her, making her crack up. Nicholas Jones was the quarterback on our football team, and the one with the biggest ego ever. I was so not going to go to prom with him. Whether someone paid me a million dollars or bought me a new car. Never.

"Just kidding!" She opens the door and we walk in, quickly taking our usual seats all the way in the back.

"Welcome ladies." Mrs. Flares greets us from her desk, going back to grading papers. The bell rings just in, many students flooding the room and taking their seats.

"God, I need to get a manicure." Bloom pouts and stares down at her chipped nails. I laugh and take out my phone, checking my email before the second bell rings.

"You need to get out more. You spend too much time on the internet." I roll my eyes at Bloom's obvious observation. She sticks her tongue out and plays with her blonde hair, braiding it and then twirling it around her finger. She has beyond the doubt the prettiest hair ever. She has naturally straight blonde hair, with the natural brown streaks in it. I envy it literally every day.

"I like being able to connect with people who have the same interests as me. You're just mad that your laptop broke." I start deleting the usual email updates and then see the ones that are sent from tumblr. I squint my eyes and look at the email staring at me.

'b_shields' sent you a message'

"Holy shit." I say out loud before I realize it. I clap my over my mouth and look up. Thankfully class still hasn't started so the chatter is still going on.

"What?" Bloom leans closer to see what I just saw. Her eyes go wide and she stares at me, her mouth moving, but no words coming out.

"Is—Is that really him?" She says slowly, and I nod. I tap my finger on the email and it opens up.

'No problem, I really love your opinion on things, you're pretty cool. If you don't believe me, like most people, just check my latest tweet. (:'

My heart starts to pound loudly as I reread the message. Bloom makes an inhuman sound and starts squealing and jumping in her seat.

"I can't believe he messaged you! But what does he mean when he said the whole believing thing?" I quickly explain to her what happened in the morning.

She stares at me and then at my phone. The second bell rings and I'm about check my phone when Bloom slaps my hand, gesturing towards the front of class. Mrs. Griselda is starting her morning lecture with the usual five page notes.

"Check during lunch!" Bloom whispers to me and I nod. All I could think about the whole day before lunch was that message. What did he tweet that could possibly prove that that was really him on Tumblr? I guess we'll find out at lunch.

The day goes by awkwardly slow as normal Mondays do, and yes I do get asked to prom by Nicholas. Also by the random guy who I've never seen before in the three years I've been here. By the time sixth period ends, Bloom and I meet up again by my locker after she's done getting everything at hers.

"So where do you want to eat? I was thinking about that new Thai restaurant; are you craving something like that?" I grab my jacket and put it on, checking myself in my little square mirror in my locker. My brown hair is still managing in the braid and my brown eyes look absolutely tired. I nod to Bloom and then close my locker. We head out of the school, across the big lawn where all the kids are laid out on, and then into the Thai restaurant, ordering our food and then finally sitting down.

We're digging in when I remember about the tweet. I grab my phone from my bag and open up Twitter, searching for Brandon's account and then opening it up. I followed him a couple of years back when I was absolutely obsessed with Twitter, but then once senior year hit, I stopped using it and started using Tumblr.

"So?" Bloom looks up from her food.

"He tweeted 'Just to prove to you I'm real, this is my tumblr. Oh and I followed you on here too, since it's all over your tumblr. Glad we can finally be acquainted with each other'." Bloom opens her mouth in a big smile and I laugh.

"He didn't even say who he's talking to? Wow, that's going to blow up all over Tumblr, isn't it?" I once explained to her the works of Tumblr and how things got immediately posted after celebrities posted something worthy.

"Nope, he just put the link to his tumblr. I can't believe he tweeted after a month, and it was to me. He shouldn't have followed me since the last time I tweeted was a year ago."

Bloom shrugs and drinks her water, eating the last bits of her Pad Thai.

"Well maybe you should message him back, continuing your little conversation." Her eyes sparkle in happiness.

"Only if you stop pestering me about getting a prom date." She immediately nods and I laugh.

I open up my tumblr and go to my messages. I click reply and start tapping letters.

'Thanks for that direct tweet! Now I can finally squeal with excitement, brag to my friends, and post it all over tumblr that you tweeted me. Haha, kidding! I totally forgot I linked my Twitter on here! You should unfollow since I never go on there.'

I hit send and then finish eating. Once we're done we hike back to school and finish the school day. After school Bloom and I take the bus to my house, where we contemplate on actually doing our one academic class's homework assignment.

Bloom lies down on my bed while I sit in my huge bean bag chair with my laptop. I open up Tumblr and find that I have a new message.

'You're so funny! Don't worry I do the same, going all hiatus on my followers. I feel bad when they tweet me, but I just don't have time to go on every second to update about my 'awesome' life. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but would you mind texting me instead of messaging on here? I feel like I'm just going to abandon this account, after that tweet I sent. I'm sure many girls are trying to find my tumblr right this minute.' I giggle at the last line and then gasp.

"What? What did he say?" Bloom sits up and closes the magazine she was looking at.

"He wants to text me." Her mouth goes agape.

"Really? Did he give his number, or do you have to give yours? Doesn't he know what could happen if someone just happens to find it?" I roll my eyes at Bloom's security mode.

"Yes he did add his number to the message. I don't think anyone could find it unless I told them, or someone hacked into my account. Besides I'm going to delete the message after I send him a text."

"I'm going to go get food and water for us. Have your alone time with him." Bloom jokes as she starts getting up and leaves for downstairs.

I take my phone from my desk and type in the number Brandon sent me.

'Hey this is your number one fan.' I type sarcastically and then send it. Hopefully he didn't send me a fake number; I would so spam his tumblr if he did. Almost thirty seconds later my phone vibrates.

'You have such a lovely name. Nice to meet you, Number one fan!' I laugh and type back,

'I'm so LOLing right now. So why aren't you taking hours to reply? Aren't you busy making a movie?'

'I just finished two months ago so I'm free until my manager says so. Don't you have school, or homework to be doing?'

'Nope, I'm a senior so I'm as free as a bird. Awesome about the freedom that you have. How are you spending it?'

'Talking to the most amazing girl ever.' I smile and bite my lip, not knowing how to respond to that.

'I wonder who she is. She must feel special right now.' I type, trying to contain my giggles. Bloom comes back with a plate full of cookies and two water bottles in her hands.

"Thanks." I grab a water bottle and help her with the plate. I take a cookie and eat it while I read Brandon's next reply.

'Maybe you can meet her one day. I don't know about her, but I'm feeling awfully happy right now.'

'I think she feels the same way (:'

'You better! I took so long trying to find a way to talk to you after I started looking through your tumblr.'

'Stalker! Haha just kidding! But you're too sweet. And yes I do feel the same way!' I bite my lip as I send it, still not comprehending the fact of who I'm texting.

'I'm a sweet guy that's why, and I'm most definitely not a stalker.' Bloom clears her throat and points at the clock. It's almost five thirty, the time our favorite show Rookie Blue starts. Shit.

'Hey can I text you later? I have to go watch this show my friend I always keep up with. Sorry to just leave this conversation!'

'It's okay, I have to go anyway. I have dinner with my family, but can I call you later tonight?'

My heart thuds in my chest as I read the text out loud to Bloom. She squeals and takes my phone, typing out a response. I lean over her shoulder as I see her hit send.

'Of course, and have fun! (:'

"I can't believe this is happening to you!" Bloom jumps up and down, squeezing my shoulders.

"I think I'm dreaming." I laugh and feel the phone vibrate and in my hand.

'You too, Stella. (:'

I put my phone down and grab my water bottle, climbing onto the bed with Bloom. We turn on the tv and wait for our favorite show to start. This is probably the best day I've had this year.

* * *

I'm going to start doing more chapter stories with like two chapters. LOL. Let me know what you guys think and what pairing I should do next! Love you all. c:

~Golden Storms


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see, guys! Here's the part two of my tumblr love story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Winx Club.**

* * *

"I can't believe Andy isn't with Luke!" Bloom pouts as I click the tv off. We just finished watching the most emotional episode of Rookie Blue, not expecting the climatic ending.

"I know, but then again he cheated on her!" I lay down on my bed and Bloom mimics me. We both heave a huge sigh, so many feelings filling up inside us.

My phone starts buzzing from my desk, both Bloom and I gasping, knowing who it is.

"Pick it up!" I laugh and run over to my desk grabbing the phone, jumping back on my purple bed and then answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how was the show?" His voice is even hotter in real life. I bite my lip and Bloom squeals so loudly I have to lightly kick her with my foot.

"It was really something. How was dinner?" He sighs and I can hear laughter in the background.

"There was a lot of food, like always. Now my family is just cleaning up. And I'm talking to you." I smile, and bring my knees to my chest.

"You're not going to help?" He laughs, creating butterflies in my stomach.

"I already did yesterday, don't worry. It's my buddy Riven's turn to wash the dishes, so I have all night with you." He simply says.

"Are you in Magix?" I hear movements on the other line and a long pause.

Bloom pokes me and I hold the phone by my side.

"Yeah?"

"Sky texted me, asking if I could go to the park; he said he needs to tell me something. I feel horrible leaving you." I wave my hand in the air, diminishing her guilt.

"It's okay! Have fun!" She smiles, hugs me, and then gathers up her things before she leaves. I move to the couch that's placed right in front of the huge window. I see Bloom walk out onto the street and down the path towards the park.

I pick up the phone and put back in my ear. I finally hear a door slam and then hear Brandon's voice.

"Sorry about the silence, I had to get out of the house to enjoy the night sky."

"It's okay, I had to say bye to my friend anyway. Besides you never answered my question!" He gasps and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you going to stalk me or something? Haha, I'm actually visiting my dad's friend in Linphea." I almost drop my phone, cursing as I finally catch it.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" I shake my head before I reply.

"No, it's just that we're practically an hour away from each other. I thought we were like a day away."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you lived in Solaria!"

"Stalker much?" I giggle, leaning my head against the warm window, staring at the apple tree my mom planted ten years ago.

"It's not called stalking, it's called wanting to know someone better."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know, like I said before, I really find myself attracted to you." I burst out laughing, holding my stomach.

"You did not say that! You said you liked my sense of opinion. Nothing about attraction."

"Oops. Well at least I finally said it. But yeah, I feel connected to you. You're not like other girls who just care about themselves, but about the world. You have your own voice." He annunciates.

"Thanks. I guess I feel the same way." I take a deep breath, pinching my leg to make sure I'm not just dreaming this whole thing.

"I'd like to meet you." He voice interrupts my thoughts, leaving me confused.

"What do you mean? We practically already met on tumblr."

"I mean in person." He clarifies, and I bite my lip.

"I don't know… When will we ever have time to do that?" I think about this week's schedule, full of quizzes, rehearsals for graduation, and after school plans with Bloom. There is absolutely no time to meet Brandon.

"Well it's only eight thirty, so I think we can manage to meet tonight." My jaw drops, not expecting this at all.

"Are you sure? Where would we even meet?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach or something, since there won't be anyone to recognize me." I think about it before I answer.

"Are you sure? Won't you get back too late?" I start subconsciously biting my nail.

He belts out a melodious laugh. "I don't have a curfew, and you don't either, right?"

"Yeah, but still, won't your parents get worried? Plus it's a school night for me."

"Just say yes Stella, that's all you have to do. Stop worrying and have a stress free night. Don't you want to go to school tomorrow all relaxed?" I nod knowing he's right.

"You're right. Do you want to meet at Montrose Beach? Or Foster?" He takes a second to respond.

"Whichever one is farthest to the city lights. I want no distractions."

"All right." Tonight is definitely going to be something.

"I'll call you when I'm in the parking lot, so start getting ready!" I say okay before we hang up.

I get up and place my phone back on its previous spot. I open up my closet and cross my arms, standing still.

I can't believe just after talking to the one and only Brandon Shields, I'm already going to meet him in person. _And he was the one who actually suggested it._ I search through the draws in the little dresser placed under all the hanging clothes. I find my light purple bikini I stashed away during the winter, and then get some shorts and a white shirt. I quickly change and slip on old gray converse before I start to pull my hair in a low ponytail. I spritz on light perfume and then grab my phone and my light pink cardigan.

I check my Tumblr to see what I've missed so far.

"Oh my God." I squeal out loud as I see the enormous amount of followers I just gained. Not to mention the amount of messages I just received. _How the hell did they find this?_ The only thing that I know is that Brandon has something to do with it.

I click my inbox and widen my eyes. _All _of the messages are all asks, wondering why Brandon followed me and why he isn't following them, also if I could give them his tumblr. There are about two _hundred _messages waiting for a response. I quickly shut my laptop, not sure what I should do.

_Will they start harassing me? Would I need to delete my one year old blog because of them? _I shake my head as I step away and walk out of my room. I press my phone to see the time. _9:05. _I still had a lot of time until Brandon arrived.

I walked slowly down the steps and told my mom where I would be heading. I spend some time idling in the living room, not really paying attention to the News on the tv. Finally when I notice it's 9:35 I walk out the door and start the car. I decide to call Bloom to tell her where I would be, in case she needed me.

By the time she stops squealing like a little girl and assures me that she won't need my help for anything, I start heading to the beach. It's almost 9:55 so I would probably get to the beach the same time as Brandon.

I drive on the highway, enjoying the night coming out and the cool breeze coming in. I always loved coming to the beach late at night with friends and family, it was always so relaxing. Nothing could make you feel better than lying down on the sand and listening to the crashing waves.

It only takes about forty minutes to reach the parking lot and another ten to walk down to the actual beach. At around 10:49 I park my car in the parking lot of Montrose Beach, since it's the farthest from civilization, and start walking past the grass and down onto the wooden pathway that lead to the beach. The city lights are faint, leaving a beautiful glow on the water up ahead.

I take my time walking down the wooden stairs, breathing in the fresh air. I thank myself for taking only electives, so I can enjoy tonight, without the worries of having to finish homework.

By the time I find a spot and sit down, staring at the shoreline, it's already 11:10. My phone starts to buzz, and I notice Brandon's number.

"Hey!"

"Hi, are you on the beach?" I pick up some sand and let the wind carry it off, being mesmerized by the beauty.

"Yeah, where are you?" I hear a honk in the distance and in the phone.

"I just parked. Want to meet me here? I'd love to walk down to this unknown beach with you.

I blush and stand up, slip off my flip flops and start walking back to the parking lot.

"I'm coming, but you owe me one." He laughs on the other line and I can't help but laugh too.

"Oh, I definitely will." I hang up and start running towards the parking lot, hoping I get there in five minutes.

Surely enough after running for five minutes I'm at the edge of the parking lot. I slow down and catch my breath as I see someone sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hi." I say as I finally reach his car, my whole body nervous, and my head filled with thoughts of unacceptance.

Brandon turns around and I can see him perfectly with the street lamp above him. _He's even more gorgeous in person_. He smiles brightly and gets off the hood and walks up to me. He holds out his hand, enveloping mine.

"Hi, Stella Nice to finally meet you." He lingers his eyes on mine, casually licking his lips. I clear my throat about to say something, but before I can say anything he hugs me. I automatically blush, thankful it was almost midnight so he can't see.

"You too. Shall we go?" I finally say, pointing towards the beach and he nods. I check my phone and cough. It's already midnight. _But how?_

"Something wrong?" Brandon asks, but I shake my head.

"I just didn't realize it was this late. It's fine though, since I live really close. Sucks for you though." I punch his arm playfully, and he laughs.

"I don't have school tomorrow, so take that." I roll my eyes, continuing the lead down the wooden path.

Brandon stops in his tracks and I turn around.

"What's wrong?" My heart stops pounding fast in my chest.

"There's no one here." He simply says and I laugh, nodding.

"No one comes here this late. Especially on a Monday." He points his finger at me in the _stay _position, leaving before I can ask what he's doing. A few seconds later he jogs back with a blanket draped over his arm.

"If we're alone, I'd like to at least be comfortable." I smile and shake my head in laughter.

"You were definitely prepared, weren't you?" He smiles sheepishly and takes my hand. _He's holding my hand._ That's all I can think as he leads me down the path again and onto the beach. He's wearing a pair of plaid shorts, sandals, white shirt, and a light black sweater.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin this relaxing night for you." He finally says as he lays out the blanket onto the sand. He sits down and pats the spot next to him. I sit down and hug my knees close to my chest.

"This is really peaceful. I love just listening to nature's music." He nods and scoots closer to me.

"I could get used to this." I turn to him confused, but he keeps his eyes on the shoreline.

"Thank you. For this." I say, gesturing around us.

"We all need a break here and there, right?" I nod and lie down, breathing deeply, staring up at the stars. He joins me, gradually putting his arm over my shoulder, making me scoot closer to his chest.

"I could just sleep here." He squeezes me in agreement.

"I always dreamed of living on the beach." I look up at him, but he's already watching me.

"Me too. Scary how much we have in common." I joke. He smiles and stares up at the sky.

"You're something special, Stella. I want to know you so much more." I play with a loose thread on my cardigan before responding.

"I know so much about you, so that's unfair. I would have to tell you everything, which would take forever."

"I have time." He whispers. "What's your last name, for starters?"

"Rey. Unique I know." I smile, remembering the time Bloom learned my last name, thinking it was the strangest thing she's ever heard.

"I like it. You're a senior right? What college do you want to go to?"

"Yes, and I'm thinking about going to either UCLA or NYU. I really want to major in journalism or something in the writing field." I shiver with the unexpected cold breeze, and Brandon pulls me closer and I don't decline.

"You must be really smart. I love girls who are pretty, but if they don't have an awesome personality and a great brain, then I move on. You're one of the firsts." I leak out a laugh unintentionally.

"I'm not all that great." No one is that perfect. Definitely not me.

"Maybe not in your eyes. But trust me; you definitely have all those things." I shake my head, contemplating on arguing with him about it.

"Thanks, though." I let out a yawn, pulling my cardigan closer to my skin. I should have chosen a better wardrobe, damn.

"Thanks for coming out here, even on a school night. I needed this relaxing moment."

"No problem, I needed it too. Thanks for the idea."

"Of course, I'm just glad I can finally meet you. I'm happy I can share this moment with you." I cuddle closer to him, closing my eyes in exhaustion.

"Me too. I wouldn't change this for the world." I truthfully say before Brandon hugs me close, causing me to lay my arm on his chest.

"I hope there's more to come." He whispers to me, putting his other arm around me. I snuggle deep into his chest, tired from school, and glad I can finally relax.

Nothing could be better than this, snuggling under the stars, especially with someone who actually gets me. I hope too, that there will be more nights like this. And not with somebody else, but with Brandon Shields.

* * *

**Awww! Cute, right? Sorry I haven't updated, school has been a big pain in my ass. I'm currently working on a Floral/Helia requested fanfic, so I'm spending my time perfecting it! I'll publish it soon. Maybe later this week? See you guys later!**

**And don't forget, I read the reviews. So if you want me to do a fanfic for your favorite pairing then just comment it and I'll write it up for you! :D  
~Golden Storms**


End file.
